Ready For Love?
by Lady Sunchaser
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village and pursues Sakura's attention. Problem is, Sakura already has Yamato. While Yamato decides to drown his sorrows in a bar, a karaoke night is being hosted . . .


**A/N: **

_Anotherrr YamaSaku & Anti-SasuSaku fanfiction? Gomen, gomennnn! D: It's just the perfect set up for sooo much potential drama. I was just inspired by an episode with a drunken Yamato, a Cascada song and with an idea I wanted to toy with. Oh! And an admirable YamaSaku video on YouTube. It's called Mystery Of You - YamaSaku. Check it out :) Enjoy ^-^_

* * *

><p>Sakura pitifully reached out at the large vast of bed that was unoccupied. She was suffering from yet another night lacking her partner. His warmth and love left nothing but unwanted memories to trickle through her sleep evaded mind. She clutched at the empty space of blanket as she squeezed her eyes shut, somehow willing him to come back and for events to cease to exist. If HE hadn't come back home, she wouldn't be in this terrible mess. She could've actually been happy . . .<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatta do ya mean she would 'ave done things differen'?" the brown haired wood user slurred as he gestured his empty glass towards the bartender to have it refilled.<p>

The Jinchuriki sweat dropped as he witnessed his team captain effortlessly swig down yet another shot of sake. The blond had lost count after the 40th cup of alchohol. "Sakura-chan isn't like that," Naruto assured. "She wouldn't have done that on purpose."

"Tch. If she didn't do that on purpose, then my name isn't Yamato," the shinobi scoffed sarcastically as he waved yet again towards his empty glass. The bartender looked piteously at the ninja and willingly poured yet another serving of sake.

Naruto, always finding the humor in everything, smirked, "Well, it technically isn't, Tenzou-taichou."

Yamato raised up his haggard eyes to the blond's and quirked his eyebrow up. "Touche, Naruto-kun." For the blond's sake, he let a small smile slip unto his lips.

"See, Taichou! Don't worry, Sakura-chan will figure out her emotions soon. She isn't the type to hurt someone like that," Naruto consoled as he thankfully watched Yamato settle his cup with finality.

"I hope so, Naruto-kun. I hope so."

* * *

><p>Sakura fisted the blanket tighter within her grasp as the thoughts she had feared more than anything else assaulted her. Sasuke . . .<p>

The name alone was enough for her heart cease to beat. Just the thought of him was enough for her to feel weak in the knees . . . After all those years he had been gone, after all those horrible news of his betrayal, even after all of that, she still couldn't summon the common sense to dispel him from her heart. He would forever have that control over her.

Having him return to Konoha, even under strict custody, was like a dream come true. He wasn't the same Sasuke-kun that she fondly remembered, but he was still Sasuke . . . After spending time with him in his cell with Naruto, they were able to coax out the morsels of his humanity. They were able to retrieve their old Sasuke back, with some minor repercussions. He was now entirely dedicated on serving Konoha in whatever way to make up for his treachery to restore the name of the Uchiha clan.

With restoring the name of the Uchiha clan came the tender matter of . . . 'reviving' the clan, which entitled Sasuke to find a suitable wife to stand by his side to produce many Uchiha heirs. Naturally, the only woman that he had ever allowed himself reasonably close to was Sakura. So just as naturally, he began to pursue her attention.

Now, that event alone would've been perfectly fine and definitely dream fulfilling for both individuals. Sasuke, having a dedicated wife and Sakura having the man of her dreams. That's if Sakura hadn't made an attempt to move on . . .

The pink haired kunoichi growled outloud in frustration as she dismissed all hope of being able to sleep. This would be yet another sleepless night, she supposed, as she slipped out of the bed that had remained vacant for weeks. She had felt like her soul had been literally split into two.

One side of her acknowledged the fact that she would never be able to get over Sasuke. That side wanted her to abandon all the successful efforts she had inputed into moving on. The other side reasoned that Sasuke had caused her too much unbearable pain and there was a man that had stood with her through it all. He had supported her when Sasuke hadn't. That man had shown her what true love was and had enabled her to move on . . .

Sakura donned on a small, stretch tight form fitting black dress as she ambled around her apartment in search for her heels. Her careless attitude allowed her apartment to grow cluttered and it was difficult to maneuver past the towering stacks of medical books and unattended paper work. Triumphantly, she slipped on the strapped heels and exited her apartment without bothering to lock her door. If someone decided to rob her, they'd be doing her a favor in attempting to clean out the mess in there for something suitable to thieve.

* * *

><p>"C-c-crap, Taichou, don't look at the entrance," Naruto stuttered as he made a failed attempt to wave his hands in front of the drunken man's face.<p>

Yamato raised an eyebrow as he effortlessly glanced over the kyuubi container's fluttering hands. He really wish he had taken Naruto's advice. He furrowed his eyebrows in immediate distress. Why was she here?

The wood user slumped down lower in his seat, plopping his head unto the frigid bar counter. "Dammit."

"I told you so," the blond chided, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes snuck over to give his female teammate another look over. "She's quite the looker, neh, captain? Oh, wait, you can't look, can you?" Naruto questioned teasingly as he chuckled in an attempt to uplifting the dawning depression.

"S-shut up, Naruto," Yamato growled incoherently. His alcohol induced brain wasn't able to process his possible options swiftly. He propped his chin upon his palm as he tediously massaged his forehead. Sakura wasn't much of a drinker. Why would she be here? The answer evaded him. The shinobi sighed. "What do I do?"

For once, the blond ninja wasn't able to fathom a comical response. "Beats me."

"Excuse me! Sorry, sorry! Listen up, if you will! Tonight is Karaoke! It's on the house in celebration of the bar's 50th anniversary of serving Konohagakure! Come on up and sing your heart out!"

Naruto bopped his clenched fist unto his upward faced palm. "I got it, Taichou! Sing your heart out like the old man just suggested!"

"I-I can't sing," Yamato admitted lamely, face palming.

"So? It's coming from your heart, it's gotta be good, dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't bother scanning the crowd. Instead, she honed in on an empty secluded booth and occupied it thankfully. She really wasn't in the mood for company. With exhausted emerald eyes, she silently observed the announcement.<p>

"I guess this is better than laying alone in bed," she mused softly outloud to herself as she leaned her cheek against her propped up elbow.

* * *

><p>"C'mon captain! Don't be such a chicken! Look, Sakura-chan is like practically in the front near the microphone. Sing!"<p>

Yamato futilely tried tugging back his sleeved arm from the persistent nuisance. "N-naruto-kun! I said no!"

"Taichou, if you don't grow balls now, she'll definitely resort back to Sasuke!"

That definitely caught Yamato's attention. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. "She can't!"

"Exactly why you need to do something about it," Naruto said in triumph as he watched his intoxicated team leader stumble to his feet from his seat. "You can do it!"

* * *

><p>"You always said we'd meet again," Yamato tentatively sang as the words upon the large flat screened TV displayed the lyrics. The beat to Mystery of You by Red thumped through the surround sound speakers. Thankfully, the bar was hushed, as they all witnessed the obviously intoxicated man attempt to sing.<p>

"You always said you'd be here."

The wood user cautiously snuck a glance at the woman he had meant this song to be for. He had chosen this song specifically for its lyrics. He didn't really care if he hit the notes, he just wanted to make sure he could properly slur the words coherently.

"You touched the deepest part of me, the places I couldn't save. Just tell me why I'm so dark inside. Somewhere, I will find all the pieces torn apart, you just left behind in your mystery. Somewhere, I will see all you have taken from me, all you kept deep inside. In the mystery of you. The mystery of you!"

Yamato made sure to keep his attention focused on the screen as he slurred his way through the song. On his direct left, Sakura sat in the booth. He occasionally snuck glances at her to see her scrutinizing him right back with an unreadable, cold expression. He tried not to let his heart completely drop in dismay. This had been a terrible idea . . .

"I-I didn't know Taichou could sing!" Naruto exclaimed under his breath as he watched the drunken man hit the notes, even if he was under the influence of alcohol.

"I didn't know, either."

Naruto widened his eyes as he turned to face Sasuke who had slipped in unnoticed and was propped up against the bar table. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and cursed his luck. Not only had he had to provide comfort for Yamato, he was going to have to do the same with Sasuke. "W-well you see, he's just singing..."

He was cut off by Sasuke's remark. "To Sakura. That sneaky bastard."

"It's not like that!" Naruto protested as he quickly shifted his eyes back and forth to try to find another reason for Yamato singing. "He just... likes singing," he finished lamely.

"Whatever."

Sasuke studied the shinobi for a while longer and decided, "I'm going up after him. Two can play at that game."

"C-crap . . . Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled underneath his breath as he turned to face his singing team leader and female teammate. "Looks like you're in for a long night."

"It's obvious you understand the blood that's on my hands. I'm paralyzed, I can't escape," Yamato continued and closed his eyes. He knew this song by heart and didn't need to see the next few lines. After breathing steadily, he summoned the courage to look Sakura in the face while singing, "Until I see your face..."

The next line wasn't only lyrics but absolute truth when it came between the two of them. "You're all I know."

Deciding that he wasn't up for singing the rest of the song, he slid the microphone back into the stand while still maintaining eye contact with Sakura. Her face was flushed and somewhere within his intoxicated mind, he found that as an invitation to finally confront her about their current predicament. With that, he slipped into the opposite side of the booth to face her.

"We need to talk."

Sakura closed her eyes and looked away as she opened them. "There's nothing to discuss."

* * *

><p>"When all is said and done and dead, does he love you the way I do? Breathe in lightning, tonight's for fighting. I feel the hurt so physical," Sasuke sang, not shying away from maintaining direct contact with Sakura. Sasuke knew that the song Think Twice by Eve 6 would be perfect for this situation.<p>

However, he switched his gaze to a glare when it fell upon Yamato. "Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around come around no more."

Yamato's left eye twitched as he watched the Uchiha brat follow in his foot steps. He had obviously chose a song that had been directed towards himself and Sakura. "You bastard," he growled under his breath.

"She spreads her love, she burns me up. I can't let go, I can't get out. I've said enough."

Just like Yamato, Sasuke disposed of the mic carelessly upon the stand and stalked over to where he and Sakura sat. Instinctively, Yamato tensed his muscles, wanting more than anything to punch off that triumphant smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Think twice, Tenzou," Sasuke chuckled as he leaned over on the table with his palms faced down near Sakura.

Yamato bit his lip from retorting back a tumble of curses. It wasn't polite to swear in front of a lady. "I would if she was your girl to begin with, Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? I've known her longer than you!"

"I know her better. Being absent from her life for years doesn't count as 'knowing' her!"

The kunoichi helplessly darted her eyes between the two men that had majorly impacted her life. They were the reason she couldn't catch a wink of sleep! The sleep deprivation got to her as she abruptly straightened herself up in the booth. "Screw both of you," she scowled, violently pushing Sasuke back so she could scoot out of the booth.

"S-sakura-chan," Yamato stuttered as he tried to get up after her.

Sasuke stared after Sakura's back, gave a disdained glare at Yamato and took off towards Naruto. "She'll come back to me, just watch," Sasuke shrugged as he walked away from Yamato.

The wood user furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he decided not to pleasure Sasuke with a response. He had bigger problems at the moment, like trying to get the Earth from swaying underneath his feet and to convince Sakura that he was the one for her.

"I'm never drinking again," Yamato swore as he almost tripped over his own feet to the door.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p> 


End file.
